Last Kiss
by puppet12
Summary: Sakura is a singer who lost the one she loves most. She was inspired to write this song as she recounts their love story and the last kiss they ever shared.
1. Chapter 1

Last Kiss

_I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. But this story is mine. Enjoy reading!_

Summary: Sakura is a singer who lost the one she loves most. She was inspired to write this song as she recounts their love story and the last kiss they ever shared.  
+++++ this story was inspired by Taylor Swift's song, Last Kiss.

Chapter 1

Sakura woke up to blinding light that seeped through the windows. Looking on the space beside her, she remembers, that space hasn't been occupied for months now. She gazed on the side table, looking at the picture that reminds her of happier days; back when she was still in the arms of that amber eyed boy who looks at her as if she is the only woman in the world.

"Sakura, are you there? You haven't been answering our calls. I am worried, all of us are. Call me, please Sakura." Tomoyo's pleading voice interrupted her thoughts. She received those kind of messages from everyone, but she couldn't face anyone right now, even Touya or her father.

As she got up to prepare some food, more memories came to haunt her as she looked at her surroundings, the apartment they had shared for almost 2 years, it holds too many memories and just like before, she breaks down and cry.

Fresh from the shower, Sakura went to her table, lyrics, notes and several papers were there just as she had left them weeks before. Sakura is trying to cope up with her loss, but if there is one thing that would really help her in coping, it is through writing and singing.

"**I still remember the look on your face****  
****Lit through the darkness at 1:58****  
****The words that you whispered for just us to know****  
****You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away"**

_*flashback_

_ It was their first night in this apartment, and after a long tiring day, they retreated to bed._

_ "Kura, do you know how happy I am right now?" asked Syaoran as he wrapped her in his arms._

_ "Nope" Sakura replied._

_ "Well in that case let me say this to you. I am so happy that we are together. I love you Sakura Kinomoto. When the time is right, I promise you, I will marry you, and you will become Sakura Li" he said, his voice full of promises._

_ "I love you too Syaoran, and I am happy too."_

xxx

"**I do recall now the smell of the rain****  
****Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane****  
****That July 9****th**** the beat of your heart****  
****It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms****"**

_*flashback_

_ Sakura and Syaoran are visiting the countryside, they went there to forget their problems looming in the city. Syaoran bought Sakura to an open vacant lot._

_ "One day this will be ours" Syaoran said wistfully._

_They spent their day planning their house of dreams; not noticing that the sky is slowly turning dark until a loud thunder roars making Sakura jump to her feet and run to Syaoran._

_ "Still afraid of them Sakura? Don't worry I'm here. I'll always be here with you no matter what." said Syaoran as he held her close to him in the pouring rain._

xxx

"**I do remember the swing of your step****  
****The life of the party, you're showing off again****  
****And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in****  
****I'm not much for dancing but for you I did****"**

_*flashback_

_ It was a rare occasion, they were at the Annual Christmas Ball of the Li Corporation._

_ "Dance with me Sakura" said Syaoran._

_ "I can't there are too many people" she replied shyly._

_ "You're kidding right?" he chuckled. "You were the head cheerleader, you danced for the whole school in competitions, yet you don't want to give me the pleasure of dancing with my girl?" he said._

_ "You know I'd love to, it's just that they are staring at us." She replied._

_ "Don't worry about them, let them think whatever they like. I want to show them how happy I am with you. That I chose you, that you are mine." he said tenderly._

_ Sakura reluctantly accepted. Syaoran led her to the dance floor and danced with her not minding the astonished looks and whispers they were receiving._

xxx

"**Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father****  
****I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets****  
****How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something****  
****There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions****" **

*_flashbacks_

_ It was their high school graduation when Sakura formally introduced Syaoran to her father._

_ "Father, this is Syaoran, my boyfriend" said Sakura timidly._

_ "Good afternoon Mr. Kinomoto. I am Li, Syaoran" he said as he extended his hands._

_ "Nice to meet you Syaoran. I hope you can make my daughter happy" said Fujitaka as he shook hands with Syaoran._

_ "I will sir, don't worry. I love your daughter so much." Syaoran replied._

_ "What is this?!" yelled Touya who just arrived._

_ "Well Touya, this young man is Li, Syaoran. He is your sister's boyfriend." Explained Fujitaka._

_ "No brat is allowed to become a boyfriend of this kaijuu!" Touya replied._

_x_

_ They are having an argument about a girl…_

_ "You don't have to be jealous Kura" said Syaoran._

_ "But she is so pretty, talented, sophisticated and … " _

_ Sakura was interrupted by a kiss._

_ "Don't you ever compare yourself to that girl. I want you, only you. Don't ever doubt that."_

xxx

Remembering things about him, about them tears her apart. She knows she had a choice, but did she chose the right one?

"**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep****  
****And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe****  
****And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are****  
****Hope it's nice where you are"**

Since their separation, Sakura usually calls Tomoyo for updates on Syaoran. She may have left him, but she really didn't want to. She still loves him, always have. But one news broke her heart.

"_The most aspired bachelor, Li, Syaoran is now engaged …"_

_xxx_

"**And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day****  
****And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed****  
****We can plan for a change in weather and time****  
****I never planned on you changing your mind****"**

Does she really believe that Syaoran would stay with her after that day? Or even if they will allow her to stay with him. She doesn't think so.

"**So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you'd miss"**

All their memories together were left here in their apartment; and in her heart. Can he still remember the girl he once loved? Does he miss her as much as she miss him?

"**I never thought we'd have our last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips, just like our last kiss"**

Sakura remembers their last kiss. The day that sealed their fate. as much as it hurts, it seems that all she can do is hold on to their memories. The love of her life will never come back, as much as she wants.

Or would he?...

+++ You are probably wondering what happened before all of this. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please leave some reviews. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Last Kiss

_I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. But this story is mine. Enjoy reading!_

You are wondering where the hell happened to Syaoran, so this chapter is his… hope you like it!

Chapter 2

Many people think that the distinguished and most aspired bachelor _no more_ Syaoran Li is perfect. But he, himself is sure that something is missing. Almost a year ago, he found himself in a hospital bed, with no memories, no recollections of who he is and why he is there. He only got his answers from a tall, regal and imposing woman who introduced herself as Yelan Li, his mother.

_*flashback_

_ White walls, and a beeping sound…_

_ A touch that awakens his soul, a sound of crying and heart break as she repeatedly whisper 'I love you.'_

_ He wants to comfort the girl with a light brown hair, but he cannot move; he wants to ask "who are you?" but he cannot, as sleep slowly takes over him…_

xxx

_ The next time he wakes up, the girl was no longer there, instead a woman with long black hair that emits grace and power._

_ "Thank God you are awake" she said._

_ "Who are you?" asked Syaoran._

_ "What do you mean Syaoran? I am your mother." she replied, but Syaoran only looked at her._

_ "I am Yelan Li, your mother and you are Syaoran Li, the future leader and owner of Li Enterprise" Yelan said._

_ "I don't understand… I can't remember anything. Why am I here?" Syaoran asked._

_ "You had been on an accident" she replied._

_ "There was a girl here, with light brown hair. Where is she?" he asked._

_ "There is no girl here, I am the only one here. You must have been dreaming" Yelan replied hardly. "Rest Syaoran. You need to regain your strength. I'll just talk to your doctor." She added. And with that, Syaoran fell again to a deep slumber._

xxx

_ Faint voices started to awaken him, or maybe he is still dreaming. He doesn't know. He tried to catch what they are saying, but it is not possible._

"_What about Sakura?" a voice asked._

_ "Sakura who? I do not know anyone with that name." came a reply._

_ "But auntie, he might look for her"_

_ "He will never look for her, he has amnesia all because of that girl. But maybe it is a good thing. She is now out of his life and he already forgot about her. Do as I say Meiling, you will marry my son just as promised."_

_ "But I don't love him auntie, he is more like a brother I have never had, besides Sakura… "_

_ "Do not mention her again, she is gone, she left. You will be his wife"_

xxx

Syaoran spent a month in that hospital, his mother and sisters visited him, as well as his cousin Eriol and his wife Tomoyo.

_*flashback_

_ Syaoran is getting better as days passed. He was looking out the window when the door opened revealing a man with bluish-black hair and grey eyes. Next to him is a beautiful lady with long black hair and sad amethyst eyes._

_ "How are you Syao-kun?" she asked sadly._

_ "I am fine. I'm sorry I lost my memories, who are you?" Syaoran asked. The girl weep as he said those words. The man stood next to her and whispered something._

_ "I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, I am your cousin and this is Tomoyo, my wife."_

_ "I guess we must be pretty close. But may I ask, why is she crying?"_

_ "Did you forget Syao? Did you forget about…" Tomoyo's voice was cut short upon the entrance of his mother._

_ "Nice to see you here Eriol and Tomoyo; but Syaoran need to rest. Come along I must talk to you" she said, but more likely ordered. And with that his guests left, leaving Syaoran curios as to what Tomoyo was going to say before his mother appeared._

xxx

Everything returned to normal, as to the guess of Yelan, her plans in arranging her son's marriage to Meiling is on the process, and of course no Sakura in her way. She had everything and everyone on her side. Though she knows that Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling are hard to deal with, she still got what she wants.

But for a certain amber eyed boy, he is lost. Lost in his dreams. Dreams of an apartment, of excursions to the country side; dreams of feeling alive, loved, and a faceless and nameless girl with light-brown hair and emerald eyes.

+++ this story was supposed to be oneshot, but I cannot resist to continue. Will update soon or maybe later if even I myself can't wait. Please leave your reviews :P


	3. Chapter 3

Last Kiss

_I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. But this story is mine. Enjoy reading!_

Happy New Year everyone! Sorry for the super late update, my computer got broken and I got stuck with school works. Hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

After all the stress and heartaches in the city, Sakura decided to visit the countryside. If there is one place besides the apartment that she wants to be, it has to be the land where they once promised to build their future house.

The sky is clear and the air is comfortably warm as Sakura sits under a huge tree. This tree holds many memories for her and Syaoran.

*flashback

_It was nearly dusk, and they were in the cliffs, sitting under this big tree over-looking the ocean, eating the food that Syaoran had secretly packed for them. _

_ "Hey Kura, are you happy?" he asked._

_ "Why are you asking Mr. Li?" She calls him Mr. Li just to tease him._

_ "Well, I just want to know if I made you happy this day future Mrs. Li." He replied stressing on the Mrs. Li part._

_ "You know you do Syao. Being with you makes me happy. But this day is extra special. You should have told me that we will be camping here tonight. I could have helped you pack you know…" she said._

_ "And ruin the surprise? I know I am not the best cook between the two of us, but I want to make things for my girl" he said so casually._

_ "You make me feel special. You always do, remember that." _

_ "Wait here, I want to do something before the sun sets." Syaoran said as he gets up. He took a small knife in his knapsack and went to the tree. He finished just in time as the sky turns in to a golden orange._

_ "Kura come here, I need to show you something." He told her. When Sakura was beside him he showed her what he had done to the tree._

_Little wolf loves his cherry blossom_

_ "Since this land will become ours in the near future, I put this in this tree as a symbol of my love for you." He said as he took her in his arms for a warm embrace._

_ "You never cease to amaze me Syao-kun. You really know how to make me feel special. I love you Syao, always." She said with tears in her eyes. "Look, the sun is setting now Syao. This is a beautiful day."_

_ "But not as beautiful as you" he said as he looks at her adoringly._

xxx

Sakura smiled as she remembers that moment. They were in love, and it could have been forever if only fate allowed them. But fate is has a mind of its own, it only gave them a short time to feel that very special love. Sakura felt sad that she won't get another chance to tell him how much she loves him. So taking her notepad out of her bag, she wrote a letter to him.

_ My dearest little wolf, Syaoran;_

_ I don't know if you'll ever gonna get a chance to read this letter. But I can't find a way to tell you what I feel. So I will just write it and bury it under our tree._

_ I love you Syao, my feelings for you never changed. I am sorry if I left you, I don't know what to do at that time. I felt that it is better for me to know that you are well and alive, rather than to know that you are not here anymore. I'm so sorry and I regret that I will never get the chance to feel your love for me._

_ I love you most my little wolf._

_ Yours forever,_

_ Your cherry blossom_

_ P.S._

_ I finished the sketch of our house of dreams. I remember how much time we used to spend under this tree planning for this house. I miss you._

Sakura enclosed her letter in a small bottle together with her sketch, and she buried it under the tree.

It was nearly dusk just like before, as Sakura gazes back into the ocean for the last time. She turns her back and glances at the engraving on the tree.

"So long little wolf" she said as she left the area.

Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching her.

+++ Well what do you think? And who is the mystery person? Please leave a review and wait for the next update. Thank you for reading


End file.
